


Anywhere in the Universe

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After the battle in Rise of Skywalker Finn finds Poe amongst the celebrating crowd, there is something that he needs to tell him
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Anywhere in the Universe

Finn grinned as he made his way through the crowd, two cups in his hand, nudging and dancing his way to where a familiar head of dark curls could be seen.

"Finn," Poe grinned when his co-general threw his arm over his shoulder grinning brightly right back.

"For you," Finn said holding out the spare cup to him.

"I am not sure exactly where everyone has been hoarding all this alcohol, but I am glad that they have been," Poe laughed.

"Me too," Finn agreed taking a sip of his cup. He looked around their people, celebrating their win, celebrating the defeat of the dark side and the fact that they had survived. There were those that they had lost, plenty that they had lost, but it had been silently agreed that tears were for another day, today they would celebrate their win, for themselves and for the ones that had given their lives so that they could be here.

Tonight was a night for laughter and joy. And everyone was celebrating. Laughter and singing, some mad dancing and jigs were going on around them. They could see Chewie standing tall over nearly everyone else, bouncing and dancing.

"Are you enjoying the night?" Poe asked.

"Ah ha, though do you mind if I steal you?" Finn asked softly, pressing closer to Poe so he could speak in his ear.

"Of course," Poe nodded and moved with Finn, always trusting him, always ready to follow him. Even when Finn had been a nameless Storm Trooper desperate to get away.

Grinning Finn led the way into the forest around them, leading him passed those of their people that had always wandered a little away from the main party, some of them clearly reaffirming with the person that they loved that they were still alive.

"Where are we going?" Poe asked quietly following along behind him.

"Somewhere a little more private, I want to talk to you," Finn said.

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell Rey?" Poe asked and when Finn turned around he was looking at the other man with a determined, set look that also managed to be pouty and vulnerable at the same time.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about no," Finn said, falling into step with Poe, leading him just a little deeper as the people around them finally thinned out.

"Oh," Poe nodded looking at his feet.

"What is it that you think I was going to tell her, you clearly have something in your head," Finn said gently, but Poe turned and looked deeper into the forest so that he could avoid his eyes. "Poe?"

"It doesn't matter," The pilot shook his head, looking down to his feet making Finn's heart thump in his chest.

"You know, Rey is important to me," Finn licked his lips as they carried on walking, at a much slower pace now. "She is the second person that I met that looked me in the eyes and saw a person, an individual person. We have been through a lot, and she gives me the strength to go into all these fights and carry on going even when things get tough. She will always be a major part of my life and I love her,"

"Finn," Poe tried to stop walking, but Finn slipped his hand into his calloused one, and tugged him to keep him walking.

"You were the first one to see me though, you were the first one to look at me and see me, you gave me a name, you look right at me and you saw that I was a person, you knew I was scared and that I wanted to get away. You are the person that gives me hope and makes me keep going no matter how hopeless things get, and I always know that you will be there right by my side, with me till the end. I love Rey, she is like my sister. But I have been thinking about it recently and that isn't how I feel for you, I love you in a different way,"

They both stopped as though they had reached planned points, turning to look at each Poe's eyes big and hopeful, those beautiful brown eyes staring up at him, taking a step closer to shorten the space between them so that Finn could feel the heat from his body.

"How do you love me?" He asked softly licking his lips.

"I'm in love with you. I feel it, here, I feel everything for you," Finn smiled softly, lovingly as he rested his hand over his heart.

Poe sucked in a deep breath before the most breathtaking smile covered his face and he reached up to take Finn's hand from where it was covering his chest and placed it on his own chest so that Finn could feel the thundering heartbeat caused by his words.

"I love you too, I have for a long time, I think that I started falling in love with you when I saw you in my jacket and realised that you were alive and…" Poe's babble of words was cut off when Finn gripped the white shirt under his fingers and used it to pull the man he loved forward so that he could seal their lips together.

Poe laughed happily as he wrapped his arms around Finn and squeezed tightly as he pressed back into the kiss. The two of them sinking into each other as everything around them fell away, and as so often happened they became the centre of the other's worlds.

When they separate they rested their foreheads together and just breathed together, affirming everything that they hadn't said until this moment, and had managed to say everything with that kiss.

"Poe?" Finn said quietly into the private space between them.

"Yeah Finn?" Poe smiled.

"Wherever you go now, take me with you?"

"I was terrified that I was going to lose you, that once all this is done and finished that you would go somewhere that I couldn't follow, or you wouldn't want me to,"

"No, no! No matter where in the universe we are, the only place that I belong is with you, and as long as I am at your side I will be happy. I have no clue what happens next, I don't think any of us do. But all I know is that all I want is you," Finn sighed pressing their lips together again.

"I want to take you home, to meet my folks," Poe grinned.

"That sounds good to me," Fin laughed.

"Finn?" Poe asked who knows how long later as they sat leaning against each other, propped up by a tree listening to the sounds of the celebration below them, the sound of their people celebrating.

"Hmmm?" Finn turned to look at him, love and happiness glowing over his face.

"What was it that you were going to say to Rey?" Poe asked. Finn blinked for a second before he dropped back onto the forest floor, filling the area around them with his laughter. "No, Finn seriously! What were you going to say?!"

Poe whined the question out as he crawled over Finn's prone body, pouting badly now as he stared down at the man that he loved.

"I love you," Finn pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you too," Poe grinned. "But what were you going to say!"


End file.
